Love for Music
by mewmewlover23
Summary: Chouko Setuko is a famous violinist, Captain of Seiyo elementary's soccer team and childhood frinds with Kukai Souma. But, what happen with she gives birth to two guradian eggs, is able to character transform with them, and do open heart with Amu?KukaiXOC


Hi everyone! I'm writing a new story for Shugo chara called "My love for Music"

This is the just the introduction of the character that are in the story and I hope you all like them. Tell me what you think of them or what I should do to change their personality's. Also, I'm having a hard time starting the story off, so if any of you have any idea's please write them in a review. Thank you very much. Oh, and if you are a flamer, don't read this story. Give critisim and not bad comments.

Anyway, please review!

If their anything I need to add, please tell me! Thank you!

* * *

Name: Chouko Setsuko

Age: 12

Hair color: Long Brown hair (comes down to her hips)

Eye color: Light green eyes

Height: 155 cm

Weight: Won't say

Gender: Female

Personality: She is nice unless you make her angry. She's can be a little cocky sometimes, especially with Kukai Souma who happen to be her rival at times when there's a challenge. She never loses hope and always finds a way to help someone in need. She really becomes good friends with Amu, Nadeshiko, and Yaya because she understands what it means to want to change. When it comes to love, Chouko is the shyest girl especially when Kukai asks her on a date. *hint* *hint*

Her dream: To be a professional Violinist and Soccer player.

Would be self's: Pearl: She represents Chouko will to be a better violinist and her calmer attitude. She can, be a little slow, but she has a great musical ability. She has long red hair and wears a yellow dress. Her egg is blue with a white music note in the middle.

Aki: She represents Chouko's will to be a better soccer player and her serious side as captain of soccer team. She cocky and full of energy like Ran and Daichi, but she sometime does know when to stop being playful and be serious.

Like: Playing the violin, Playing soccer, reading, listen to music, hanging with her friends and help them, animals, dancing, singing, plays a little bit of the cello

Dislikes: the color pink, people who bully, spicy foods

Favorite subjects: Social studies, Math, English, P.E., and Music.

Least favorite subject: Science

* * *

Akio Setsuko

Age: 15

Hair color: Black hair

Eye color: light brown

Height: 157

Gender: Male

Personality: He's a kind and gentle, but is bit of a sadist. He's very protective over his two little sisters and one brother, but he and his younger brother Haru are always arguing about something, but they are both good brothers. Akio wants to be a true man like Kukai, but has two personality's like Amu when he's at school, but acts like a Kukai when's at home with his sister. He and Chouko have a little bit of a sibling rivalry when it comes to playing in violin compeitions, but no matter who wins, they still support one another.

Would-be-self: Kaito: Kaito represents Akio's will to be honest with himself and to be able to play soccer as well as his Chouko.

Likes: Playing the violin, drawing, playing with his little sister and younger brother, competing with Chouko, spicy foods

Dislikes: Being told that he is mature for his age, people who mess with his little sister,

Favorite subjects: Math, Music, and Social studies

Least favorite subject: P.E.

* * *

Jirou Setsuko

Hair color: Light brown

Eye color: silver

Age: 10

Height: 153

Gender: Male

Personality: Jirou is an out spoken little boy, who hates to be compared to his older brother. Everyone thought that he would take up the violin like his brother and sister, but decided to play the piano because he was tired to of being told that he's just like his brother. Jirou wishes to be a better musician the Akio, but what he really wants is someone to see him and him and not his older brother. He's a lot more cocky the Chouko and hates to be taking care of his little sister, who is always causing trouble for him, but he loves anyway. He's also in the same class as Yaya Yuiki.

Likes: playing the piano and hanging with his friends

Dislikes: Being compared to Akio

Favorite subject: English and Music

Least favorite subject: Math

* * *

Yuki Setsuko

Hair color: blonde

Eye color: sky blue

Age: 5

Height: 145

Gender: Female

Personality: She is the sweetish little sister anyone could ask for, but she can be a lot to handle at times. She always energetic and loves play with her friends like Amu's little sister Ami. She wants to be just like Chouko when she grows up because her sister has been a role model to her since she started to play the violin.

Loves: Spicy foods, playing with her older sister, her older brother, and Jirou, loves painting, hanging with Ami

Dislikes: Anyone who is mean to her friends

* * *

Please review!


End file.
